Stranger Than FanFiction
by Mrs. J Cullen
Summary: AU/AH Slightly OOC: What if Edward was real? What if Edward was really real? My first fic. My POV. Edward Vampire. Me Human. Please Read & Review.
1. Reverie Meets Reality

**Author's Notes:** AU/Slightly OOC: What if Edward was real? What if he was really real? **Rated for future Lemons.**

This is my first FanFiction attempt and it's from my point of view. I find that as a reader, I'm very selfish and I wanted Edward all to myself. This Fic is a manifestation of that wish.

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga is the delightful creation of the literary goddess Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to borrow Edward from time to time.

**Stranger Than FanFiction**

**Chapter 1: Reverie Meets Reality**

by

J. Cullen

I'm an old fashioned girl. I mean, I like old things. I always have. I find that the modern world tends to be too disposable. And so, I value things that have proven to be more dependable. Antiques. Take my home for example, I chose to decorate it in classic Victorian style, instead of using the mass produced, poorly constructed cheap shreds of fabric and wood that you find in those home furnishing stores. Each one of the pieces I have purchased has a story and I'd bet my next meal that I could tell you something interseting about each chotchkie and trinket. I'm fascinated by anything that has history or a mysterious origin or just a great story to tell.

Collecting is just one of my many past times. I like to listen to music, just about any genre will do as long as I can relate to the lyrics or I fall in love with the melody. I paint, write, and role-play in my spare time. I find a great deal of joy in craft projects and I absolutely love to read. Of course I do, or else I wouldn't be here perusing through all of these delightful anecdotes; which happen to be based on, what I think, is one of the best series of books about vampires ever written.

I came across Stephenie Meyer's books after I had endured a terrible break up. I had experienced my fill of the dating scene and just wanted to enjoy being single for a while. One day, when I was just spending some quality time with myself, I had a little encounter that I think you'd find quite interesting. I seriously doubt if you'll believe me, well, to tell you the truth, _I _didn't believe it was happening at the time. I guess what they say about truth being stranger than fiction is well…true. This truth couldn't be more strange; cooked up by my super powered imagination's reaction to the unhealthy amount of Twi-Mania I've exposed myself to lately. Nevertheless, I feel a sense of obligation to share this incident and to let you differentiate between reverie and reason.

I remember the day it happened because it was raining all afternoon and I wanted to stay in and read Twilight again for the hundredth time. I took a long, hot shower and slipped into something soft and comfortable; an over-sized tee that hung off one shoulder and a pair of pink leg warmers. Yes, I know what you're thinking and you're right, Flash Dance is one of my favorite movies. Then, I put on a pot of my favorite peach herbal tea and grabbed a bag of Pepperidge Farm cookies from the pantry. After that, I lit some strawberry scented candles and curled into my favorite spot; the little reading nook carved into the bay window in the library upstairs.

As soon as I was all settled in, the doorbell rang.

"Dammit!" I hissed.

I wonder which nosey, free loading neighbor it could be and what they could possibly want. I grabbed my plush pink robe, (Yes, pink is my favorite color), and took my time getting to the front door. When I reached it, I opened it slowly; prepared to send away whoever it was, only to find that there was no one there.

"Stupid invisible doorbell ringer...," I mumbled as I closed the door and locked it back.

I took off the robe and left it on the little mahogany bench in the foyer and started up the steps back to the library.

"Tweeeeeeettt!"

The kettle sang from the stove and I did an expeditious about-face movement, heading back down the steps and into the kitchen to fix my cup of tea.

Tea in hand, I headed back upstairs to begin my literary escape to Forks, Washington. Once in the library, I grabbed the remote from my desk and turned on the stereo. Beethoven was still in and I skipped forward to _Moonlight Sonata_, my favorite classical piece. I turned to walk over to the nook and what I saw would have caused my tea cup and saucer to fall shattering against the hardwood floor, if I hadn't remembered that it was my grandmother's china.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Finally, I had flown the coop. I always knew that the coo-coo would flee her nest one day. I had only hoped it would be later on after I'd lived a full life. But, oh no, sleepless nights had begun to take their toll. I was beginning to hallucinate. Clear, perfect hallucinations.

Maybe I had just read the books too many times, or too many FanFiction stories and this was my subconscious' way of torturing me. Whatever the case, he was there. Not five feet from me. Sitting in _my nook_, thumbing through the pages of what I _knew_ was proof that he was just a character in a book. _Or was he? Hadn't he just been the creation of one of the most talented contemporary authors of our time?_ Even as I asked that question, I began to doubt the logical answer to it.

"You can stand there questioning yourself until you're insane or, you could just ask me what you want to know." He said casually, as if he were really there and not merely a _beautiful_ figment of my fervent imagination.

He looked strikingly handsome to say the least. Impossibly gorgeous. He smiled when I finished that thought. He looked like what I dreamed him to be but, a thousand times better. Like, Robert Pattinson's slightly older brother, only by a year or two. He wore charcoal dress slacks, a white collared shirt underneath a black cashmere sweater, and what looked to be like Ferragamo shoes, also black. There was a light gray Peacoat neatly draped over the back of my office chair.

"All done with wardrobe inventory?" He said, looking at me for the first time.

I felt my grip on the tea cup and saucer slipping.

"If I were you, I'd put that down somewhere." He said as that infamous crooked smile crept across his lips.

I moved almost mechanically, setting the delicate cup and tiny plate down gently. I never took my eyes off of him, afraid that he would disappear if I did.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, almost adamantly. "But, if the staring gives you certainty, do it as long as you like." His smile widened.

Up until that point, I had not uttered a word. I simply stared. I wanted to know so much. I wanted to reach out and touch him, no, dive on top of him and rip his clothes off! First, I needed to conduct a little experiment. _Can you hear me? _I thought_._

"You know I can." He spoke eyeing me briefly. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, were not the honey color that I had expected, instead they were the most enchanting shade of gray I'd ever seen. His gaze burned into my skin and I swallowed hard.

He put the book down, and then turned to face me; crossing his legs and leaning back to rest his arms on the window sill slowly. My heart bounced from my chest to my feet over and over again. I remained still.

"Go on." He said, speaking in a casually cocky voice.

"Say it." He lowered his chin slightly and, as if it were possible, intensified his stare.

"Say my name." The phrase came out as a taunt. I tried to remember how my mouth worked and failed. My would be oral response immediately popped into my mind._ Edward_.

"Cheater. Say it out loud. I want to hear it linger on your lips." Another huge gulp of air went down my throat. I opened my mouth hoping that something would come out.

"Eh-Edward.," I said the syllables slowly and they were dripping with nervousness.

"Yes, and no, in case you're still wondering, you haven't gone mad…not yet anyway." As he spoke, a savagely sexy grin crawled across his face._ Good Grief!_ _Not only was he here but, he was coming on to me._ _Me_!

"Yes, you. Why not you?" His eyes lightened slightly and he graced me with a mockingly inquisitive expression and another one of those _killer_ grins.

"I-I need to sit down." I pulled out the office chair and eased into the seat. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that my mind would spare me from its outrageous antics. I opened them again and…

"Yep! Still here." He chuckled briefly.

Edward. In _my_ house. In _my_ library. In _my nook_! I took a moment to assess him a bit more. His skin was pale but, not in a freakish way. His hair was dark with a slight reddish golden tint. He was long and lean and perfectly proportioned. He had the cutest nose and the most kissable mouth in creation. I snapped out of my appraisal when I noticed he was smiling and shaking his head from side to side. _Good Lord, he can hear me!_ I made a personal note to avoid sounding like the awestruck groupie I was. I would have sworn he was blushing but, from what I'd read, that was not possible.

"What? How? I mean..." I started but, couldn't pick the main question that would answer all of my inquiries. Truth be told, I didn't care. Edward was there and that was more than I felt I deserved.

"I've been watching you." He said, getting up and looking out of the window. With his back to me, he finished his thought.

"I've been watching you since the day I saw you in the bookstore reading about me. I followed you home and I've visited you every night since then. I've studied you and I see that you like to read about me…_way_ too much." He smiled.

"You finished all of the books and then turned to 'FanFiction' for appeasement. I see what reading about me _does_ to you." He turned around then and took a few steps closer to me.

His eyes blazed and set me on fire.

"I can assure you, there's nothing like the real thing."

My tee was suddenly suffocating me.

"You can say that again." I said. My sense of humor had come back. I was getting more comfortable.

"I'm just so curious," I began, "Vampires don't exist. I mean, it's nice to fantasize and pretend but, technically, you're not real. You can't be." I stated incredulously. I didn't know if I was trying to convince Edward or myself. I finally decided at that point, it really didn't matter. I was already crazy. To hell with reason. If I was dreaming, then dammit I was going to sleep forever.

"Oh yes, we do. It's just easier to let humans _think_ we don't. As long as they believe that we're only creations of their minds, we can go on existing without…complications."

I was dumb founded. An alarm went off in my head and I could see that Edward knew I was beginning to realize the potential danger I felt I was in. He strode over to the desk and perched himself up on the edge in front of me. He placed his hand on mine and began to caress it gently.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jessica. If I wanted to, I would have done so already." His words soothed me and I noticed in that instant, his hands were not cold, as I'd expected them to be. He was…comfortable. Room temperature, if that makes sense. I have always maintained a high body temperature. For example, when other people are cold, I turn on the fan to cool down. So, it could have just been that he felt so good to me because I'm always..._hot_. I blinked twice, and then glanced up at him. He was smiling at me and all of my insides went to mush. _Keep it together girl._

"Wait, you know my name?"

"I know everything. I know that you've been hurt recently and that you've given courting, excuse me, dating a rest."

My head fell. I was embarrassed. I wondered exactly how much he knew about the night Trent had left. I wondered if he'd seen me cry for days on end, not eating or sleeping.

"Yes, and I wanted to come to you then but, you weren't ready." He stated earnestly.

"And I'm ready now? I'm still thinking of calling the asylum you know!"

He laughed at my insanity gag. I joined in and then grew serious again.

"Edward, there are so many things that I want to ask you. I don't know where to begin. None of this makes sense. Don't get me wrong, I'm elated that my fantasy has _literally_ come true but, you'd have to agree that this situation is a bit overwhelming for me."

In that moment he shushed me, and then lifted my hand slightly, encouraging me to stand. He pulled me to him and I could smell the sweet aroma I had read about so much. It nearly knocked me back down but, he held me firm…and close. _To close. _He spoke then, while his eyes held mine captive.

"Then don't be overwhelmed. Don't question the situation. Just live in it. You have read so many stories and dreamed of what you would do with me if given the chance. Well, here I am." His tone made the last statement sound like a challenge.

His voice changed instantly and he spoke in an almost vulnerable tone. Lifting my left hand to kiss it, he continued.

"Do you want me?" As if he needed to ask. His breathing paused for a moment and I wondered if it was merely anticipation, or if he didn't need the air. _No questions. Not now. _I reminded myself.

It took me only seconds to answer him and I did so with a kiss that even _I_ did'nt know I was capable of. Thousands of snippets from the stories I'd read flashed through my mind and in those visions I gave him my answer. _Yes, Edward, yes_.


	2. Erotic Inquisition

**Author's Notes: **Wow! I didn't think that I had another chapter in me. I really wrote the first one as a test to see if I could even do it.

Thanks to Yazoosama and Polyphony for leaving me my first reviews ever!!! I really appreciate it.

For this chapter, Edward is still real and I'm still me...lol. I get to ask some questions and he gives me some answers. I'll see if I need to add more info on how this Edward differs from the "fictional" Edward. For now, just know that he was turned when he was a little older and he is more than comfortable in his vampiric skin.

Some of my favorite authors do this and I thought it would add a nice touch. Here is what I'm listening to as I write this chapter:

Storm/Glenn Lewis

So Anxious/Ginuwine

I Need Love/Robin Thicke

Shh/Tevin Campbell

Let's Chill/Guy

Warmth/Janet Jackson

Secret Garden/Quincy Jones, Barry White, Al B Sure, El DeBarge & James Ingram

Baby I'm For Real/After 7

Read Your Mind/Avant

Forever In Your Eyes/Mint Condition

If You/Silk

Do You Wanna/Donell Jones

Can You Handle It/Usher

My, My, My/Johnny Gill

When We Make Love/Ginuwine

And Then…/Joe

Tell Me/Total

Nice & Slow/Usher

Love Like Honey/Pretty Ricky

I'm So Close/Tank

More & More/Joe

Loose Control/Silk

I Don't Mind/Ashanti

Tempo Slow/R. Kelly

Satisfied [Interlude]/Silk

**Warning:** A Fluffy Lemon!

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga is the delightful creation of the literary goddess Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended, I just like to borrow Edward from time to time.

**Stranger Than FanFiction**

**Chapter 2: Erotic Inquisition**

by

J. Cullen

I still couldn't believe it. As he held me in his arms, I melted into a mound of warm passionate pudding. My breathing quickened then stopped and my head spun. I was intoxicated, steadily climbing my Edward Cullen high. Being with him was a million times better than I had imagined. He tasted like a shot of ecstasy with a euphoric chaser. Better than the most expensive vintage wine. It was incomparable to anything I'd ever experienced in my entire life.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." I took in huge gasps of air between my words.

Edward pulled back slightly puzzled.

"What? What is it?"

"I just don't understand how this is possible." I said, still failing at catching my breath.

He playfully rolled his eyes and it was so unbelievably sexy that I nearly passed out.

"Whoa…steady girl." He tightened his grip and tried to stifle a grin. He was unsuccessful.

"It's just that…well…I want to enjoy this but, I just have so many questions."

"Don't I know it." He said, tapping his finger against the side of his temple.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I mused.

"It's hard to focus on seducing someone when they keep blurting out mental inquiries."

"Sorry." I said, as I smiled shyly.

"Why don't we see if I can ease your _mind_. No pun intended." We laughed together at his simple but effective word play.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, as he took a seat in my desk chair and placed me in his lap.

I stalled a bit, taken aback by my position and then finally found my first question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm One Hundred and Twelve years young." He joked.

"Cute." I giggled.

"At my age, you have to have a sense of humor." He smiled.

"Do you know Stephenie Meyer personally?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell my story and so I appealed to her in a dream at first, and then more directly. I didn't want my story told by some pompous established know-it-all author who didn't have enough imagination left to communicate the details effectively. Stephenie was fresh and open to doing something new. I got so tired of vampires being depicted as nothing more than vicious seductive monsters. I felt it was time to redefine the typical image of what a vampire is and to correct most of the misguided myths.

I did, however, leave Stephenie with some creative room to play with. This, I think, will answer you next question."

"Is Bella real?" I asked, continuing my informal quiz.

"No, she's not. I told Stephenie that as long as she told most of the truth about vampires, she could embellish as much as she wanted. I do think that she did a wonderful job with bringing the element of _romance_ to my little tale. The role of Bella was created, from my understanding, as a way to reach the young women in Stephenie's target audience and to make them feel as if they were a part of the story."

"It worked." I commented.

"I noticed." He flashed a perfect grin.

"Huh?"

"_I noticed_." He stated once more.

"I've been watching you, remember? I've seen how you read all four books as if they were one continuous novel. I've watched you get so into the story that you had to actually put the book down and walk away. I've had the pleasure of hearing your thoughts while reading about the intimate details of my fictional _physical_ encounters; imagining that it was _you_ kissing me, and picturing me with you instead of Bella."

I dropped my head in shame, and Edward gently lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm more flattered than you'll ever know. It drives me wild to be the object of your fantasies, just as you are the object of _mine_."

As he spoke, I was entranced. The dazed look on my face was quickly replaced with confusion.

"But…how? How and why me?" I insisted.

Edward shook his head and let out an almost frustrated sigh. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning. _Damn_, was the only word that came to mind. He was too sexy to absorb. He ran his fingers through his hair and flashed me another one of his crooked grins as I finished that thought. I died.

"When I was in the bookstore the day you bought Twilight, I was just people watching. I'd been in so my people's heads that; honestly, I was just trying to block it all out. All of the thoughts had the same _fanatic_ tone. Then, I heard you. I heard your plea."

"My plea?"

"Yes, your plea. Do you remember?"

I thought back to that day. It was cold and raining and I had just been devastated when I caught Trent and my former best friend in my bedroom. I saw Edward flinch from the corner of my eye as I relived the incident momentarily. I'd heard a few people at work talking about the Twilight books and I wanted to see what the hype was about. That and I needed to get lost in something fast and I wanted to read the books before the film came out. After work, I went to the bookstore and found the first book. I started reading it in the store and I fell in love instantly. I bought all four books that day.

"Do you remember what you said when Bella described me?"

"Yes, I said…I said that I _needed_ you…needed you to be…" Our eyes met as my mind made the connection. "R_eal_." I whispered.

As the memory of my words came back, Edward and I were locked into each other's gaze and all of the other questions I had seemed less important…except one and our quizzing session started again.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Are you venomous?"

"No, vampirism is a disease of the blood of sorts. You have to taste the blood of a vampire to become one."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh! One other thing…um…does it bother you to be close to me? I mean, in the books, there were issues regarding…control."

"Ah yes, all the more necessary to create physical tension to make for good reading." He laughed and then grew serious.

"I can assure you, I am no adolescent boy stuck in time who can't control his raging hormones. However, my hormones do indeed _rage_." As he spoke, his eyes blazed and I could feel the warm moisture seeping between my lower lips. His nostrils flared and it seemed as if his mouth may have watered.

"Edward! Can you…smell…" I started.

"Your arousal?" He finished.

"Yes, and it is more potent than any blood I've ever craved." He slowly licked his lips and bit down gently on the bottom one.

His hand found my thigh then and he groaned letting his head fall back. I blushed again and smiled as he tenderly massaged my bare skin.

"What?"

"Your skin, it's so soft…softer than silk." He marveled.

"Oh, Edward..." My blush deepened.

"I have a question for you now." He said.

"What is it?"

"Does _this_ not bother you?"

"What?"

"My cold skin."

"Oh that, well, it doesn't feel cold to me."

"Really?" He stated incredulously.

"Really. I've always been hot. In the winter, I've been known to turn on the air conditioner. I can never cool down enough." I stated matter-of-factly.

That sexy crooked grin I loved decorated his already insanely handsome face.

"You're perfect. You were made for me." He spoke as if he were in awe.

I sat there stunned as Edward, the impeccably flawless being he was, doted on _me_. The emotions I felt could not be described in the longest of narratives. It couldn't be put into words.

"Edward", I prompted, "if I'm dreaming, _please_ just let me sleep forever." I begged helplessly.

He smiled wide and warm grabbing the back of my head tangling his fingers in my hair. He pulled me closer and took my mouth. Ice cooled the heat of my fire and I melted at the same time. What was left became a perfectly comfortable mixture of satiated longing. Our tongues danced to the symphony of my beating heart and our combined exasperated breaths.

I'd always considered myself to be a _healthy_ girl. I have curves and I can't say that I don't love a good snack every now and then. However, any insecurity that I may have had about my body became null and void as Edward scooped me up effortlessly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and starred unabashedly into those smoky gray eyes as the tiny flecks of silver in them danced to my enjoyment. In mere seconds, we were in my bedroom and he placed me on the bed as if he were simply placing a feather on a pillow.

If I weren't aware of Edward's abilities, I would have sworn that he owned property in my mind somewhere in the deep secret place that I kept sacred for only him. Before my thoughts materialized entirely, he was already giving me exactly what I wanted before the decision had even been made. He walked slowly around the bed, gazing at me through the sheer layers of the red canopy. He removed a different item each time he took a step. His sweater, his shirt, his shoes, his socks, his belt, his slacks, all lay scattered around the exterior of the bed. He reached inside the layers of fabric that separated us and lingered there until he achieved his goal of making the tension between us even more unbearable. My lips parted slightly and I blinked. When I opened my eyes again, his face was only heartbeats away from mine. I jumped slightly as a natural reflex to the surprise in the small amount of distance between us.

"Hello." There was more than a hint of lust in his voice.

"Hi." My own tone reeked with nervous energy.

Edward was on all fours in front of me. His posture reminded me of a lion stalking his prey. He reached out tentatively and toyed with the edge of my torn shirt. At that moment, another question popped into my head.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He responded before I could finish the last syllable of his name.

"What do you eat?"

"At the moment love…_you_." He taunted.

He crawled closer, as if that were possible. I took a deep breath and forgot to let it go. I began to quiver. _No, I'm not perfect enough for him. _I thought. His brow furrowed and I heard him in my head.

_You, are the most beautiful creature that I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on._ I blushed automatically and bit my bottom lip coyly. He continued. _You are amazing. It baffles me how one person could possess so much passion; so much heat._ He slid the white cotton fabric down my arm a little. His eyes locked on mine. _Your skin is like pure honey and you smell sweeter than any confection that I can remember tasting in my human life. I have memorized every curve on your body and I intend to kiss each and every one._ That did it. My head fell back and some of the tautness in body subsided.

Edward's words filled my head, I could feel his soft touch guiding and teasing the fabric of my top lower and lower. His very presence surrounded me and yet, it was not enough. He inched closer and his tone oozed adoration and arousal. Unbelievable. _Not for me, simple, simple me._ I thought. _Yes, for you. Beautiful you. Your body, full and bountiful, has graced timeless paintings and sculptures. A figure like yours should be worshipped and appreciated daily. _I lifted my head to look at him and his eyes blazed. _You are my caramel goddess._ As if it were probable, I grew hotter and from somewhere deep inside me, a _lioness_ emerged.

I rose to my knees tugging at the hem of my shirt and brought it over my head. I starred breathlessly at Edward waiting for his reaction; my full breasts rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. I followed his eyes as he appraised me as if I were a precious gem. Raw desire was evident in his gaze. He alleviated us of the space separating our bodies. I took in a deep breath and he took my lips, nibbling and parting them excavating my tongue. He kissed me hungrily and his cool fingertips found my nipples. They hardened instantly and he dipped his head, suckling at my breasts in equal increments.

I curled my fingers in Edward's hair and threw my head back letting out a barely audible moan. I knew that he had no trouble hearing it and he answered it with a low sexy growl that sent chills down to the inner walls of my sex. Damn him for reading my mind. He reached down and ice met flames as he ran one finger through the juices lubricating my outer lips. He continued a steady rhythm and began to run his thumb over my clit. I lost it and pulled his hair. He let out another growl while inserting his finger deep inside me. I could feel my muscles contract around him. They wanted to be stretched. I needed penetration.

"Patience…" He teased.

"I've run out of that." I half moaned, half whined; surprised by the sound of myself being so direct.

"Be a good girl and I promise to reward you." Edward spoke close to my ear and the raspy tone of his voice made my body shudder with need.

I whimpered but, complied.

"Lie back" he said.

Without missing a beat and still holding his fingers inside me, I leaned back on the pile of soft pillows decorating my intricately carved headboard.

"Spread your legs wider." He ordered. I obeyed.

He returned to my breasts and began to work his fingers inside me again. Edward was, for lack of a better term, a profoundly perfect lover. He speeded up and slowed down without being told to do so. Well, without _physically_ being told to do so. I only needed to think of what I wanted and he produced. He brought me to orgasm more times than I could count and each one was more powerful than the next.

Edward watched me intently, gauging my reactions and adjusting his movements to match the chaotic twisting and turning of my body. After he tired me out almost completely, he crawled up between my legs and kissed me tenderly. He rested the weight of his hips between my legs and I could feel that he was more than ready to be inside of me. I began to grind against him and he growled as that infamous grin made its way across his face. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sight of him hovering over me. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair and began to nibble on his neck and chin. He moaned and lifted slightly; barely out of my reach.

"Not yet. Tonight belongs to you. I want to show you how much you mean to me. I'm not going to penetrate you...this time."

I protested mentally and physically while remaining hopely at the thought of us being intimate again. He chuckled deep and sexy.

"I know. I know. I'll give it to you but, not tonight. Tonight, I want to just enjoy you. Your smell, your soft delicate body wrapped around me..."

Edward placed tiny pecks all over my lips and neck. I sighed and then my body deceived me with a yawn.

"Ah, I've worn my little horny human out." He teased.

"No, I'm not sleepy." Another yawn escaped and proved me wrong.

Before I could protest any further, he had placed me on my side and under the covers with him fitting perfectly to the shape of me from behind. His hand found the soft lower curve of my belly and I instinctively reached for his hand. It was the part of my body that I was the least proud of. I was about to slide his hand up when I heard his velvet voice in my ear.

"I want you to do something for me." He spoke so quietly that I had to be absolutely still to hear him.

"What's that?"

"I want you to see yourself as I see you. I want you to learn to love yourself more. Can you do that for me?"

"I'll try." I conceded without argument.

"Promise me." He endearingly commanded.

"I promise." This time, I spoke with more conviction. I honestly was going to try. If this was all it took to make Edward happy, then I simply had to agree to it. Hands down. I wasn't about to drive my fantasy away with a hoard of self loathing.

He began to hum and it was as if I were being put to sleep by an angel. I was. I began to drift off and it occurred to me that I didn't need to dream of Edward that night. I had him there with me in reality. Before sleep could consume me completely, another question came to mind.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Do you sleep?"

"No, I do not. Now rest sweetness. We have tomorrow. We have forever. I'm sure you have enough questions to last an eternity."

I let out a soft giggle and Edward started humming again. I dozed off completely then; tucked away safely in the best place any woman could be...Edward's arms.


	3. Dinner With A Vampire

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I certainly am not going to completely abandon this story. If for nothing else, I'd like to see where it goes for myself. Please review…I'd love to know what you think of the story so far.

**Warning:** Fluffy Lemony Goodness

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga is the delightful creation of the literary goddess Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended, I just like to borrow Edward from time to time.

**Stranger Than FanFiction**

**Chapter 3: Dinner With A Vampire**

by

J. Cullen

I awoke the next morning feeling more satiated than I could remember being in my entire life. Oddly, I was a bit warmer than I remember; too warm to be wrapped in Edward's arms. I blinked once, twice, a third time; before slowly opening my eyes. I rose up wearily and looked around the room. I was alone…as usual. Had it all been just a dream? My hair was all over the place and I was naked, but that was nothing new. I lived alone just so I could sleep in my _birthday suit_. I rubbed my head and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"That's it. No more reading."

I lied.

I got up to start my daily routine, but something wasn't right. It felt useless; like empty steps. I got a shower, had some breakfast, did laundry, and got the paper. I thought about the things I needed to do that day to keep me occupied, or maybe…to keep from getting angry. I didn't understand. Everything had felt so real. I'd had realistic dreams before, but this, this was different.

I shook my head and went to the closet to find something to wear. I was meeting a group of friends at the coffee shop around the corner for our weekly girl time. I wanted to wear something cute, but comfortable. I threw on my favorite yellow and white polka-dot sundress and my green peacoat. I finished off the outfit with some matching green sandals, a yellow clutch bag, and a string of simple white pearls.

I left the house and got to the coffee shop before the rest of the girls did. It was a beautiful day; bright and cleartad with a light cool breeze lingering in the air. Perfect weather for me. I immediately thought of the fact that _Edward_ wouldn't have been able to come out in this kind of weather. That is…if he'd really existed.

The girls started to arrive and we all caught up with each other sharing what had happened in our lives. They all talked about who they were dating. I kept quiet during that part of the conversation; thinking it best to not share my situation with my real crush on a fictional character who may or may not be real and pepped up again when they began to talk about work. We talked for several hours and then said our goodbyes.

I wasn't ready to go home, so I stopped by the market to get some groceries for the week. I killed some more time by going to some of the local boutiques and doing some window shopping until the sun began to set. I just dreaded going home…because I knew Edward wouldn't be there.

I got home right before dark and began to settle in. That's when I smelled it; something _irresistibly_ sweet. I didn't remember leaving any scented candles burning. I put down my things quietly and quickly put the groceries away. I took off my shoes and went to my bedroom. As I climbed the stairs, the scent got stronger and more enticing. The house was quiet; too quiet. When I reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner, I could see that my light was on. I reached out tentatively and pushed the door open. I gingerly stepped inside and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Humph…" I mused, "…my mind is clearly playing tricks on me."

I proceeded to change into my lounge gear; a red silk and lace wide leg pajama set with a matching kimono style robe. One of my favorite movies was on tonight, _Pretty Woman_, and I'd made plans to make popcorn and curl up on the sofa to watch it. After I changed, I went into the bathroom to pull my hair up, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I laughed to myself thinking of Bella and her human moments before she settled in with Edward when he'd sneak into her room at night.

"The fictional girls have all the fun." I mused.

"Oh I beg to differ; the non-fictional girls really know how to let their hair down."

"Edward?!" I spurted out as I spun around.

My heart thundered against my chest with surprise and by the smile on the beautiful vampire's face in front of me, I could tell he heard every frantic pitter patter of my overactive organ.

"Where have you been?" I managed to pant out an inquiry. He stepped forward as he answered and tenderly held my left cheek.

"I'm sorry love. An earlier visit just wasn't in the forecast today."

"Oh Edward, I missed you so much. When I woke up alone, I thought it had all been a dream and that I was going crazy." I looked down as I said this.

"Sweet creature...I promise you're perfectly sane. See…" he bent down and placed the most softest of kisses on my lips. I was immediately _dazzled_. He chuckled; no doubt hearing the mental affect he had on me.

"I have intentions to make up for my absence. Come with me." Edward said, followed by that infamous crooked grin. I tagged along behind him, my hand in his, like a little school girl eager for recess to begin. I was almost skipping with delight.

He led me into the dining room, which was lit dimly with candles. There were red rose petals everywhere and a place setting for one at the head of my antique mahogany table. Edward pulled out the chair and I moved to take a seat. He stopped me, sat down instead and pulled me into his lap.

In front of us sat fancy silver covered dishes; one large and one small. There was also a chilled bottle of champagne in a matching silver bucket of ice. Edward reached around me and retrieved the bottle, elegantly popped the cork with unnatural ease and poured some of the bubbly liquid into a glass flute. He handed the glass to me and I took a tiny sip; keeping in mind how alcohol tended to go to my head. Edward smirked at my little mental reminder. Something told me that he hoped this would play in his favor.

"Not hope love, I know it will." He teased.

I directed a thought towards him, knowing that I did not need to say it aloud for him to hear. _Stupid_ _know it all mind reading vampire_. We laughed and gently touched our foreheads together before stealing a kiss from each other.

Edward lifted the lid off of the larger of the two dishes and I saw my favorite meal slowly appear. A petite sirloin with roasted new potatoes and baby carrots topped with fresh herbs and butter.

"How did you…," he didn't let me finish before he answered.

"How did I know what your favorite dinner was? I know everything about you, remember? Plus, I took a few culinary classes in the seventies."

Not wanting to waste any time, I reached for the knife and fork to dig in. Edward stopped me again; this time to grab the utensils himself. He slowly sliced a piece of the perfectly cooked meat, and then cut a carrot and a potato in half. He loaded the fork with a small piece of each of the three items on the plate and brought it up to my mouth. _Just the way I like it_. I parted my lips and closed my eyes. It was heaven. I savored every bit of it. When I was finished chewing, I opened my eyes and gave Edward a satisfied smile. _Thank you_.

"You are so very welcome." He said, as he prepared another fork full.

He continued this until the plate was empty. I took another sip of champagne and Edward removed the lid from the smaller dish. Underneath was a three layer chocolate mousse dessert. _Mmm..._ He must have read my mind again, because right after he placed the lid on the table, he dipped the tip of his finger in the whip cream on top and put it in my mouth.

"Mmmm…" I relished in the rich creamy goodness and a familiar warmth began to grow between my legs. I licked my lips and a mere moment after I did I felt Edwards mouth cover mine. We kissed passionately and it dawned on me that after eating, I may not be as appetizing to him as the wonderful meal he'd prepared had been to me.

"Sacrilege, your sweetness cancels out everything else." He affirmed.

Edward reached for another dip of the cream and brought it to my lips. I grabbed his hand and playfully licked the tip of his finger. His eyes smoldered and I placed his erect digit completely in my mouth. I sucked on it, loving how the coolness of his skin kept the whipped cream at a perfect temperature. _Edward Cullen is perfect for eating dessert off of_.

He smirked at my naughty thought and covered my mouth again. I moaned softly and tangled my fingers in his hair. He undid the sash of my robe and let the frail fabric slide down my shoulders. He kneaded my breasts through the fabric of my camisole and I could feel my nipples beginning to harden. I grew hotter and wetter. He reached down into my silk lounge pants and found my moist warm center. I cried out in ecstasy.

"I can't stop thinking about last night. I've been craving more of you all day…," He spoke through moans.

"Oh Edward…"

"…and if it weren't for the damn sunny weather, I'd have had you." He nearly growled.

I couldn't speak. I was overwhelmed. I turned into a metaphoric puddle of myself. All I wanted was for Edward to take me and shower me with orgasms the way he'd done the night before.

At that thought, in one swift movement, the table was cleared and I was sitting on the edge of it. _Oh the perks of having a vampire lover_. Edward removed my pants and slid my top down to my waist. His hands were all over me at once and his mouth took mine again. His hand found my soaked lower lips and parted my folds. He entered me with two fingers and I came undone. I lost it quickly throwing my head back and within a few strokes, reached my first climax of the night.

I recovered and began to unbutton Edward's shirt. He'd worn a deep red button down and black trousers. He stepped out of his shoes and undid his belt and slacks. I reached for him and his unnecessary breath caught in his throat. He was so hard, so beautiful, and so big.

"I want you so badly…please…I need you inside of me…" I begged.

He did not utter a word, but I could see the desperation in his eyes. Edward entered me and we paused at the peak of our bliss for a moment. He began with steady strokes.

"Harder…" I groaned.

He felt so unbelievable; emptying me and filling me over and over again. I wanted more. I needed more. Without being physically told to do so, Edward sped up; pounding into me; making the table shake. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and held on for dear life. I could feel my inner walls contracting and I knew that I was close.

"Then come…come love…come for me…" he pleaded.

His velvety voice was all the encouragement I needed. My body tightened. My eyes closed. I could feel the heat bubbling in the pit of stomach. I could feel my second orgasm building. I was almost there…on the very tip…on the brink of euphoria…

"Now." he commanded.

I obliged; exploding and melting at the same time. Edward quickly followed; his coolness mixing in with my liquid heat. I could feel him scattering tiny soft kisses all over me. He must have known it helped to cool me down. When my body stopped shaking and my thoughts came back, I asked only one question.

"What are you bringing me for dinner tomorrow?"

He replied cunningly.

"Potluck."


	4. A Descent Proposal

**Author's Notes: **Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in...well, forever. I am not going to completely abandon this story. If for nothing else, I'd like to see where it goes for myself. Please review…I'd love to know what you think of the story so far.

**Warning:** Fluffy Lemony Goodness

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga is the delightful creation of the literary goddess Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended, I just like to borrow Edward from time to time.

**Stranger Than FanFiction**

**Chapter 4: A Descent Proposal**

by

J. Cullen

I was full. Edward had made sure of that. After I ate the best dinner I'd ever had, he took me upstairs and gave me a bath. It felt as if I were being worshipped. Edward took his time and washed every nook and cranny. I could feel how much he cared in each touch. He was so tender. Oddly enough, it made me more aware of his strength. He paused in his labor, realizing where my mind had gone and I reassured him with a smile as I looked down at him. He was washing my feet. A line Alice said in the movie came to mind.

"It's ok Edward, you won't hurt me." I teased.

We giggled and he finished bathing me. When he was done, he procured a big fluffy white towel from the linen closet and dried me thoroughly.

It took some convincing, but with reluctance Edward allowed me to dress myself. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a set of taupe silk boyshorts and a matching lace top.

"That will only get you into trouble again." He warned playfully.

His voice was suddenly only mere breaths from my ear. A cool hand created a blazing path up my left thigh. I swatted at it, careful not to hurt...myself, and gave him a mockery of a scolding.

"Bad vampire."

"Yes. Yes, I am." He stated rather emphatically.

"As much as I'd like to get into more trouble Mr. Cullen, I have work tomorrow."

I spun around and made my way to the bed. He beat me there and spread his length causally and comfortably on the side opposite mine as if he'd been there for hours. As if it had always been his place.

"Mr. Cullen? Are we so formal now?" Edward jokingly inquired while raising a brow.

He teased me with his eyes while surveying my body from head to toe as I sauntered over to my side of the bed.

"Call in." He more than suggested as he leaned toward me slightly.

"I can't. Huge project. And besides, it wouldn't be the wisest choice given my key position as Art Director."

"Ah work, I must say I don't miss it a bit."

"You don't work?"

"No, not at all." He grinned.

"Well, how do people think you make a living?"

"They think I live off my Parents' fortune...which, isn't entirely false."

"Oh, so you play the spoiled rich kid."

"Not exactly...though, I am used to getting what I want..."

As the words left Edward's lips, he made his way over to the edge of the bed on all fours in front of me. His face was a heartbeat away from mine. Our noses slightly touching.

"Edward..." It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Yes..." He mouthed slowly while lazily focusing on my lips.

His breath, cool and sweet like rich butter toffee or some other confection that I would have died to taste on his lips in that moment, invaded my nostrils and made me feel too light for my feet. My lips parted and my tongue started to plan an escape in search of Edward's mouth. I relished in the temptation longer than I should have, then achingly came to my senses.

"No fair." I declared taking a step back.

"And why would I ever want to be that?" He quipped.

Edward took a deep unneeded breath and settled back into his spot.

"Besides, if I didn't enjoy the game, I'd put an end to it."

He had been unnecessarily fluffing his...my...the pillow behind his head, but after finishing that last statement, he crossed his arms and went still eying me with a cocky assuring look that added an absolute certainty to his words. I promise, at that moment, I clearly heard my heart skip a beat. I swallowed hard.

"And how would you do that?" I asked nervously.

Edward unfolded his arms and placed a hand on the bed as he leaned toward me again.

"I'd slowly torture you until you'd finally give in."

As he uttered the last syllable, my body betrayed me and I felt a tiny bit of warm slick moisture ooze through my lower lips. I was fighting a losing battle, though why I was fighting in the first place had escaped me. Right. Work. Stupid job. Stupid career. Stupid deadlines. Stupid responsibility.

Suddenly, I felt cool hands on my thighs coupled with a devilishly delectable whisper in my ear. Edward had moved faster than a breeze. He stood behind me. Firm and inciting and in full command of all of my senses.

"Jackpot." He cockily declared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dazedly.

"Don't pretend that didn't happen. That scent is more potent than blood to me." He cooed.

His hands roamed up my thighs and over my abdomen. My head fell back.

"Edward, you just got me all cleaned up...", I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

"I'm sure we have enough water to clean you up again." He joked.

"I have work tomorrow...," I half wined, half pleaded. Neither tone was effective enough to be convincing.

"Yes, you've said that. The quicker we get started..."

He nuzzled my neck and shoulder. Kiss. Kiss.

"...the quicker you can get some sleep."

Kiss. Kiss.

"We both know that's a lie." I quipped.

He toyed with my fingers. "Yes, even human speed is too fast for me when it comes to that."

I inhaled sharply at the comment while Edward's lips smiled against the back of my neck turning the tiny hairs that dwelled there into erect toy soldiers as I felt his arousal press against my bum.

"I could take you. Right here. Right now. In this bed...," He coyly threatened.

The resistance was futile and I knew it. Still, we'd just finished and I had a huge project to present. If I failed to show up on my game, I'd be dead.

"Then die a happy woman." He teased.

"I can't die...I need my job."

"Then at the very least, let me show you how to live..."

"Please...I beg of you...have mercy sir."

"My lady, I must say, this diction becomes you."

My life now closely resembled a romance novel and I was the star. Unfortunately, however, my boss could care less about my picturesque love life. His only concern was that I make our "big-wig" clients happy enough to exhaust their advertising budget with our firm. Hearing a sigh, I paused in my thoughts. Edward was still torturing me with tiny kisses as he spoke.

"Madame, I have a proposal."

"Yes?" My tone was full of eagerness and need.

His breathy chuckle sent quaking chills down my spine and I nearly lost my footing. His body molded to mine and I relaxed into him, listening intently to his proposal.

"I will allow you to focus on your work for the duration of the week. But, every moment that passes after five o'clock p.m. Friday, you will belong to me and I will not release you until Sunday at midnight. "

Edward turned me around to face him.

"Do we have terms?" He asked while piercing my soul with a heated gaze.

"Yes, we have terms."

"Good. Now, to bed with you my little vixen." He ordered with a smack on my silk clad bottom.

We climbed into bed and I curled into him forcing myself to rest. Before long, I was deep in sleep.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!...SMACK!"

After assaulting the alarm clock, I cautiously opened one eye. Then, I rolled over and pulled the covers above my head.

"Coffee...must have coffee."

I sat up and realized that I was alone in bed. Edward was gone. Again.

"Oh we'll."

I made my way into the kitchen and proceeded to put on a pot of coffee. As I turned to reach for my favorite mug, I discovered a note on the counter:

"My Lady,

Don't forget our arrangement. I will allow you to focus on work for the duration of the week. After that, you are mine.

Yours Truly,

Edward"

Shivers of delight ran up my spine. I couldn't wait to get this week over with. I couldn't imagine what kind of debauchery Edward would cook up. I got excited just thinking about it.

But, that would have to wait...for now, off to work.


End file.
